Kori no Seishin
by turtles-eat-rice
Summary: Hinamori lived a life of a abuse as a nobles servant...that all changed when a certain mysterious white haired boy hopped in through her window one night...man summarys hate me TT.TT read and see why this story is super special awesome!...yeah...
1. Kori no Seishin

YAYAYAYA! BLEACH FIC!

I DO NOT own BLEACH!

FIRST CHAPPY! I'll try hard to update soon!

* * *

Pain burst across her face like an angry flame

"S…S…Sorry" she felt her lips form, her mind in a dazed state, her senses all blurred

"DON'TYOU DARE IGNORE ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

Pain erupted in her stomach as a foot dug itself into her and flung her across the room. She felt her head thump into a nearby mirror, shattering it effortlessly and cold crimson liquid trickled down form her forehead. She was too tired to panic.

She felt 'the families' raspy breath as the voice threatened in her ear.

"Don't you ever show such slack ever again….or I swear I'll show a piece of bloody hell?"

She tried to gurgle a pathetic response but 'she' did not have much patience instead slapped her brutally to emphasize her threat before exciting the room.

_Hi. My real name is Hinamori Momo, but here…I'm referred as 'it'. I hate it here. I' work for 'the family', all I know is that their rich. They're powerful that way. Very powerful._

_When my parents sold me five years ago, I though I would happy here, I dreamed of getting a decent wage, a full meal and maybe I could go to school. Sure child labor doesn't sound so flash but it was better than going hungry…that was what I had thought. I hate it here. I'm banned from going outside this very mansion, I barely ever get fed and I only get $1.50 a month. _

Giving herself as few short seconds to recover from her latest beating she slowly and shakily crawled to the kitchen sink, unsteadily standing up before quickly grabbing the edge of the counter to support herself, her weak bony legs were barely able to support her meek weight.

. .¸¸ ´¯` .¸¸¤ Kori no Seishin o ¤¸¸. ´¯` ¸¸. .. 

His white hair shone silver under the full moon，the cool night wind blasted upon parts of his pale white mask that covered his entire face.. His jet black robes blended in perfectly with the shadows as he pressed himself against the rough stone wall as the place guards walked past, oblivious to his presence. Kori no seishin smirked at their incurable stupidity. As soon as the light from their flickering torches were out of sight did he emerge from the shadows, still cautious of everything around him.

Quickly before the next set of guards came around he rocked on the balls of his feet before flinging himself into the air, landing silently on the roof of probably one of the noble's homes.

He set off running across the rooftops, jumping occasionally when there were gaps between houses.

"Stop right there Kori no Seishin!"

He ignored him and continued racing on

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Kori no seishin spun around and blocked his attacker's first swipe with ease. His own katana producing a shrill clang as it made contact.

"Abarai Renji, pleasure to meet you" the red head greeted sarcastically

"…."

"Oi! Don't ignore me damn!"

Kori no Seishin suppressed a chuckle as he blocked another few strikes with ease before he ducked down and swiped his leg across the ground, though to his amusement the irritated red head jumped up in perfect timing before using gravity to add force to his next strike. This time he felt it but his confidence didn't falter.

"I see you're not one of those other weak ass guards"

"Actually I am...HEY! The palace army is definitely not WEAK!"

"Whatever Mr. Hothead" he smirked as he eyed the perfect opening and proceeded to ram his elbow into Renji's stomach than continuing onto smack his hand against the side of the red head's head, his body immediately fell limp to the ground below

"Abarai kun!" he heard someone call

_Back up _he sighed as he saw the set of six palace guards run up towards him.

With amazing speed he knocked two guards down with his bare fist, while suddenly ducking down to dodge a swipe from the next guard before ramming his knee against his jaw, the agonized man fell down, writhing in pain, still bursting from the previous momentum he immediately went to ram his elbow and swing his leg around to smash the rest of the two guards both in the stomach,. Satisfied with the writing bodies on the ground Kori no seishin chose the unlucky guard to rest his katana against their neck.

"A sword was _retrieved _today from the village of Seireitei…I was wondering if you could _kindly _tell me where that sword is" he gently pressed his blade against the unfortunate guards neck just to emphasize his point, a trickle of crimson liquid oozed out

"T…T…The….I…I…It…s" the guard hopelessly stuttered

"Speak damn" Kori no seishin snarled as menacing as possible

"I…I…It's in the…general's…h…house"

"Which general"

"G…g…general S…Sousai…"

"Directions?"

He lifted a shaky finger "Head s…s…south…turns west a…a….as you see the f…f…fountain"

Kori no seishin released him before pulling out a small transparent bottle and loosened the small cork. He stuck the bottle into the guards face, letting him breathe in the mysterious fumes. The guard's body went limp. Kori no Seishin had no such patience with the other already unconscious guards so instead he poured a few precious drops of the mysterious around them, soon the arir would be surrounded with these fumes. He shivered as he took a glance at the little bottle before placing it back safely into his bag.

Following the guards directions he headed south, his light footsteps making absolutely no noise.

He heard the faint trickling of water as he neared the designated fountain and made a sharp turn to the west, making sure to keep in the shadows.

He arrived before an extremely grand looking mansion. The garden neatly trimmed, the bushes cut into exotic shapes, and the details were hard to observe as the moon was the only decent light source.

"Look it' Kroi no Seishin" he heard a voise shout triumphantly and a squad of guards came running .His attention was snagged upon a strangling vine climbing up a single face of the house, he took the opportunity.

He landed silently through the window and onto the tiled floor to see a disturbing sight. A girl he saw. Her tangled brown locks kept up by a dirty strip of blue cloth. Her features were gaunt and scars littered pats of her body that were visible. Blood dripped from her face, staining the rags she were wearing.

. .¸¸ ´¯` .¸¸¤ Hinamori Momo ¤¸¸. ´¯` ¸¸. .. 

She scrubbed the dishes with all her meek might but her scarred hands seemed reluctantly to work. She sighed as drops of blood splattered into the sink. This wasn't going to work she realized and temporarily abandoned her post to grab a rag. Slowly and gently Hinamori dabbed the opened scab on her forehead. Blood staining the dirty cloth. She spun around as she had a uneasy feeling that somebody was watching her and gasped as she saw a mysterious boy clad in back, face covered by a mysterious mask.

Brown eyes met a set of unique teal eyes.

"Do not be afraid" the masked person quickly assured, he must've picked up on the frightened emotion flickering in her eyes

"I will do you no harm"

Her shoulders relaxed.

It took a few more wasted seconds for her to find her voce

"W…W…Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?"

Hinamori shook her head furiously, as well as being careful; to not open the noticeable wound on her forehead.

"You're better off not knowing…what happened to you?"

She fidgeted with her bruised fingers "I work her…for the nobles…they don't t- " she clamped her mouth shut as she heard footsteps above and immediately as if her life depended on it flung her self back to her previous post. Hinamori slumped back to the ground in relief as the footsteps faded away.

"It must be hell here"

She looked up and gratefully took the gloved hand offered to her

"Listen" he commanded

She nodded

"You never saw me here Okay?"

Though slightly confused she simply nodded

"Where is he?"

"He went up there!"

"Well get in there!" Hinamori heard irritated shouting from out theopened window

"That's my signal to leave….remember you never saw me…ever" and with that the mysterious boy darted away into the shadows ad the only sign of his exit was the quiet click the door made as it fell shut.

* * *

DADADADA!

O.O

YAYAYAYAY!

What do you think of it huh? I'll try try hard to update soon...

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**FREE PANDA! YAYAYAYA**


	2. Free at last

he he sorry guys, I only just realized that I mixed up da chapter so heere's da PROPER chapter twooooooooooooo

so sorry agaiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn

hope you can enjoy now~~~~

* * *

HInamori stared after the mysterious boy in a daze, before snapping out of it and flinging for her dear life to her post in front of the grubby sink. Footsteps boomed overhead, and she prayed that it was another false alarm as she robotically scrubbed the dishes. Her heart sank like a lump of stone, as she heard the footsteps move down the stairs. Hinamori braced herself as moments later the door burst open and a voice shouted

"Where is he?"

"P...P…Pardon?"

"Don't you give me that sort of shit" 'she' snarled, this time accompanied by her arrogant nasty husband.

"Where is he?"

"Who milady?"

Hinamori braced herself as a hand slapped her painfully, like a whip, across her face

"Kori no seishin you brat!"

She was afraid to ask but she had to utter something

"W…W...Who is K…Kori no S…Seishin"

Another slap, this time performed by her husband.

"Don't you bullshit me girl…I know he came in here?"

Her mind flashed back to the mysterious boy.

_Him?_

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ _Kori no Seishin _

He burst into the room forcefully, without letting any time for the guards standing watch to call out he clamped his hand over their mouths before ramming his knees into their backs and slamming them into the ground. Satisfied with the unconscious bodies before him he carefully picked his way towards the beautifully forged sword, placed respectively on an ebony stand, and locked up in a glass case.

Kori no Seishin pulled out a ring of keys that he had stolen from previous guards and wasted a minute or so performing trial and error before the glass door finally opened with a satisfying click.

_Too easy_

He grabbed the delicate sword, its shining blade concealed by the beautifully decorated sheath. Though in all its sparkling glory, under closer inspection you would realize that the 'gems' and jewels' were actually no such valuable things, but colored glass and exotically shaped rocks.

He heard one of the guards groan behind him

_How convenient_

He bent down and once again pressed his Katana's blade to the guard's throat.

"Oi" he shook the guard a few more times to pull the guard out of his dazed state

"Where's the prisons?"

"H..Huh?"

"The prisons!"

"I...I…It's north f..f..from here"

"You better not be bullshitting me or else ten minutes later you're going to find this katana-

"O…Okay…I'm s…sorry…I…I…lied"

"Well?"

"It's …r…right below…u…us"

"I told you not to bul-!"

"N…No…the prison is…u…u…underground …the closest r…r…route is to take the f…f…furthest most doors on t…t…the right"

"Thank you" Kori no Seishin whispered before forcing him to breath in the fumes of the mysterious mixture once again.

Sure enough as Kori no Seishin opened the door with a loud creak he was welcomed by a set of stairs barely visible as it was shrouded by a veil of black.

Before descending down into the darkness he retraced a few steps back and grabbed a torch from its place along the stone walls, plunging the little patch of area into darkness. The burning flame created flickering shadows as he warily descended the steep stairs. Kori no Seishin blew out his torch as he neared a stone archway at the bottom, light emitting from its entrance. At once he knew that he was nearing the prison as wails and innocent cries echoed from below. Situating himself out of sight, he threw the remainder of the still smoking torch at the miserable looking guard, standing watch. With amazing accuracy it landed in the poor mans eye. The man cried out in pain, letting out a string of foul curses at his sudden ambush.

Without a moment's hesitation Kori no Seishin swooped in and rammed his palm into the agonized man's jaw, his body fell limp.

"…Kori no seishin…?"

He spun around, to see hopeful eyes locked onto him

"At your service"

Sighs of relief

"We're saved!"

He smirked before turning the unconscious guard over so he landed on his stomach, before stealing his ring of shiny keys.

They jingled merrily in his hand as he slid the golden metal into the lock.

The rusty iron door opened with a groan and a crying family stepped out

"Oh, we can't thank you enough"

"We're not out of this yet" he patted the weary lady on the back

"Kori no Seishin!...Please!"

He spun around to see a girl, dressed in rags clutching the iron bars lockingher in. Her jet black locks framig her face with the exceptionof one random lock falling down between her eyes

"…I've been here for two bloody years already…"

Kori no Seishin frowned suspiciously "How do I know you're no-"

"Don't you recognize me？I use to always hang around Ichigo…didn't I vanish mysteriously?" the girl gasped, fearing that every body had completely forgotten about her..

Kori no Seishin though for a moment before recognition flashed across his masked face

"Rukia?"

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯) Hinamori Momo (¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

"I don't know!"

A slap

"I swear…I don'-"

A kick

The agitated general grabbed the poor girl by her dress collar

"You better tell me where he is!" 'He' snarled

"I…I…I don't know!！

"Why you little bitch!" as suddenly 'he' smashed her head onto the hard kitchen tiles

Hinamori could feel blood oozing out

"I…Don't…know" she whispered

She felt his raspy breath against her neck

"You little bitch!"

And she tensed herself as she saw a foot coming her way, aiming straight for her face.

She waited for the pain.

The darkness to envelope her.

The light to appear and take her away.

It never came.

She opened her frightened eyes. To see a silhouette .

_What?_

"Don't touch her"

She followed the silhouette as it stood up then she gasped a she recognized the masked boy before her

"K…Kori No Seishin?"

"At your service"

She saw him turn away from her as a deep sarcastic laughter boomed into the tense atmosphere.

"Why, the little hero has appeared…"

Kori no Seishin drew his katana

"You want a fight? You think you can beat m-?"

Then suddenly the stocky man gasped and fell to the floor, Kori no Seishin stood behind him sheathing his sword.

"I just did"

Hinamori looked up at her savior as he approached her and offered her his gloved hand.

"Thank you" she whispered

"Let's go"

"Huh?"

"They're waiting for us"

"They?"

Kori no Seishin sighed and ruffled his white hair

"Let's just go"

"Wha-？" Hinamori gasped as Kori no Seishin bent down and swooped at her legs before catching her bridal style before she could hit the ground，after another second Hinamori found herself outside, the cool night air blowing agasint her pale face.

"Wow" she breathed as she gazed around her

"This is your first time out here huh？"

She nodded

"Who are they? What happened to them? They look horrible" Hinamori gasped as she stood before the saved prisoners as the little 'gang' sat around a little table, sipping on steaming cups of tea, in a little shack, situated in the little village of Seireitei.

"Look at yourself" Rukia snapped back sipping her tea

"Hehe..true" she replied sheepishly

Everyone looked up as the notorious Kori no Seishin entered the room, though he had removed his mask, revealing slightly tanned skin and set of amazing teal eyes, jet black fabric, stretching from his collarbone covered the lower part of his face. In his hand he clutched a beaituflly forged sword.

"I believe this is yours?"

"Oh yes! I never thought I would see it ever again! Thank you"

Kori no Seishin just smiled back; you could see it plainly in his eyes.

Hinamori suddenly gasped as she recognized the beautiful sword

"A…Are you sure it's..yours？..I remember…my master boasting about it in a banquet…"

The man gasped in utter horror at the accusation placed upon him "How could you think that! I forged this sword for days and nights! The palace only arrested me and my family after the accusation that we had stolen the sword from the general when we couldn't afford to pay the taxes"

"Oh…How horrible…I'm sorry"

The man grinned along with his wife

"Don't worry about it, at least now you know"

"Okay guys, rest up and you can get all sorted out tomorrow morning" Kori no Sieshin fare welled as he took a single step out of the door and the next second he was gone just like that.

The blacksmiths wife shook her head

"That kid never fails to amaze me…anyway you heard the boy! Let's all get some sleep! We must all be tired"

* * *

TA DAAAAAAAAA

done with da 2nd chapter dgkhdfsaglidfjsh

gsdhilighsdyjher;jhe

PLES REVIEW

GIMMME SOME SUPPORT MAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN


	3. MATSUMOTO!

__

_chappie 3333333333333333333_

i REALIZE THAT i NEVER HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY in thsi space hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

so im juts gonna shut up and let you read the story in peace.

_

* * *

_

I dream of a plain of ice

_I feel the presence of 'ice'…_

_I hear a voice…_

_An echoing voice…_

_Crushing…Engulfing…_

_Resounding into the distance…_

_Just like thunder…_

_Falling int-…_

"TOUSHIRO!"

"What?" Hitsugaya snapped as he reluctantly sat up rubbing his eyes groggily

_That dream again huh?..._

"What is it Matsumoto, I already don't get enough sleep!"

"You're dreaming again"

He grunted

"It's freezing, if it gets any colder that Hinamori girl is going t-"

"I get it!" he snapped before curling back into his covers

"Wait a moment…WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?"

* * *

»-(¯`v´¯)-»( Kuchiki Rukia )»-(¯`v´¯)-»

"Oi Ichigo!" Rukia called as she entered the little shack that she was once familiar with

"Who's there?" a girl with long orange locks stepped out from another room, a pot and a big wooden spoon in hand

"O..Orihime?"

"Rukia! Oh my G- ICHIGO!"

Summoned by the yelling Ichigo shuffled into the room only a few minutes later rubbing his eyes groggily and letting out a big yawn

"What now Inoue it's still early as…Holy Sh-" Ichigo gasped before a fist landed itself in his face

"What was that for?"

"No swearing" Rukia tutted

"Hey Orihi- What th- Rukia?"

Rukia spun around to see the new arrival

"Hello to you too Ishida"

"Where have you been?"

"Well…uhh"

"Spit it out! You've been gone for two bloody years! You better have left for a good reason or I seriously wil-"

"You seriously will what?" Rukia snapped as she kicked him

"Nothing" Ichigo mumbled back

"Anyway…Well…you se-"

"Wait! Let me finish cooking breakfast, have you eaten yet Rukia?"

"Uhh I think I'll pass, I'm not hungry right now Inoue" Ichigo quickly said out of pure instinct

"I've already eaten" Ishida lied pushing up his glasses

"I think Rukia has already eaten too, right?" Ichigo said before leaning over to whisper in her ear

"Trust me you do no want to try her cooking"

If Orihime's cooking was really bad enough to make Ishida lie it must be really awful, Rukia thought

"Yeah…I've already eaten.."

* * *

,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸-(_( Hinamori Momo)_)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸

"You're going to be staying here for now, we'll take you back to your family as soon as we can track them down"

Hinamori looked up at the orange haired woman that was smiling enthusiastically

"Umm…M…Matsumoto…"

"You can call me Rangiku"

"Rangiku…well..I was wondering i-"

A rather loud yawn and the sound of shuffling feet interrupted her

"Oh look who's finally awake"

"Whatever Matsumoto" a short white haired boy snapped back still rubbing his eyes groggily

"You should sleep earlier Toushiro"

"You know I can't do that"

She chuckled "True, true, oh by the way Hinamori this is the Toushiro"

"_Hitsugaya _Toushiro"

Matusmoto rolled her eyes as the white haired boy walked over to the small kitchen sink pouring himself a glass of water

"Anyway what were you saying before Hinamori?"

"Well…" She started while fiddling with her fingers "Y...Y…I…I can't go back to my family!"

Hitsugaya spat out his mouthful of water in shock

_I wonder what's his problem..._Hinamori though as she looked to her right due to the sudden actions of the white haired boy.

Hitsugaya noticed both woman staring straight at him, Matusmoto wearing a mask of amusement and Hinamori looking confused, at once he snapped back into his cool composure.

"Why not Hinamori? Do you…not like your parents or something?"

Hinamori gasped at the thought

"Oh no" she gasped back waving her arms dramatically "It's just that…If I go back…they'll know…what I've been through…and they'll hate themselves.." she sobbed before she was suddenly squeezed into a tight hug

"AWWWWWWW, YOU'RE TOO CUTE~~~" Matsumoto exclaimed wrapping her arms around Hinamori

"Stop it Matsumoto, you're suffocating her" Hitsugaya sighed as he observed the scene

"You jealous?~~~"

"Pfft, of course not" he sighed, rolling his teal eyes

"So I guess you can just stay here!" Matsumoto exclaimed happily

Hitsugaya shot her a death glare

"Ok ok, calm down…Jeez…she can stay at MY place…happy now?"

Hitsugay nodded

"Anyway, go pack your belongings and I'll take you over to my place!"

"Uhhh" Hinamori fiddled with her fingers "I don't have ay belongin-"

"AWWWWW POOR THING ~~" and she was enveloped in yet another grizzly bear hug.

"M..M..Mat…Matsumoto!" she finally managed to gasp

"Huh?"

"I...I…I can't breathe!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Hehe…don't worry…I'm fine"

"Oi! Toushiro!"

"What now!" the white haired boy snapped

"Are you coming?"

"Nope, I have some matters to attend t-"

"AWWWW LISTEN TO YOURSELF, SOUNDING LIKE AN ADULT~~~"

"MATSUMOTO!"

Hinamori covered her buzzing ears, as the volume was not what her tender ears were used to

"GET OFF ME!"

"KYAAAAAAA! YOU'RE TOO CUTE~~~~"

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

._|.(+_+).|_.Hitsugaya Toushiro)._|.(+_+).|_.

"Hello?" He knocked again "Hello?"

"Patience boy!" he heard a voice snap from the basement below

_He's probably got himself into another freaky experiment _

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs

"Ah, come in come in, has my little 'inventions' come in handy"

Hitsugaya nodded at the mad looking man, his entire face painted in white and blue and an odd blue nail extending from his middle finger, gesturing for him enter the little hut

"One sniff of the mixture and they drop limp...are you sure they won't remember anything when they wake up Mayuri?" Hitsugaya asked as he ruffled around his bag and produced the familiar transparent bottle.

'Mayuri' gasped, looking offended

"Of course it works! You dare say it's not reliable" he grinned freakily "How about I test its effects on you? Would you believe it after expereinc-"

"N…No thanks…I'm sure it works just fine…"

The painted man smiled, revealing his gleaming white teeth.

"Anyway, have a seat" he gestured to the dusty seat to the side "And I'll refill it for you" He paused briefly to shout down the basement door

"Nemu! Nemu! Move your useless body and get up here!" before disappearing down the stairs himself

Unnerving silence reigned over.

_I hope he doesn't do anything to Nemu…_he gulped thinking about the madman's insane habits

"I apologize for making you wait" a female voice said in a monotone as she appeared from the basement, her dark purple bangs covering her eyebrows and a long plait flowing down her back, she wore quite simply, a simple dark blue patched dress, quarter length sleeves and ended slightly above the knees. She immediately after apologizing marched into the so called 'kitchen' and robotically prepared a pot of tea.

"So….." Hitsugaay started looking around, trying to start a conversation

"Is Mayuri researching something new?"

"Talking about his research is currently forbidden"

He sighed and slumped back into his chair.

* * *

how'd you like chapie 3?

like it? HAted it?

coz im really that desperate

LOL


	4. reality

OMIGOD

I AM SO SORRYx4689234623915634

I HAVEN"T LIKE UPDATED IN a 100 YEARS!

BUT LIFE HAS BEEN DUMPING LEMONS AT ME RECENTLY BUT I"VE LEARNT TO DEAL WITH IT NOW

SO HOPEFULLY IMA GONN AUPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY

anyway~~~

ENJOY

* * *

"A…A…Aizen sama! My Lord! What brings you here?" the plump general gasped as the said person entered his house, bits of brown hair dangling down his forehead and a set of black rimmed glasses sitting in front of his seemingly kind eyes giving him a fatherly aurora. The numerous badges and wreaths decorating his chest gave you a clue of his high status. On the other hand, the grinning fox faced man that followed after him gave out a whole new different vibe.

"Eh? No one's going to acknowledge me?"

"! My greatest apologies Ichimaru Taicho!

"Say it like ya mean it old man"

"My greatest apologies!"

The fox faced man grinned in amusement at how shaken up the plump man was

"Gin, leave the poor man alone"

"Hai hai"

"General Sousai?"

"Y…Yes Aizen s…sama?"

"I came here to talk to one of your servants…"

"My greatest apologies, Aizen sama! Did one of them commit some sort of hideous crime, I swear I'll dig that brat out and pun-"

"General!"

"My greatest apologies my lord!"

Gin chuckled from the sidelines counting how many times he had uttered 'My greatest apologies'

"Do you or do you not have a servant girl here under the name of Hinamori Momo"

"Yes has she-"

"!" Aizen fired a frightful glare

"My greatest apologies Aizen sama!"

Gin chuckled

"Let me repeat it once more… Do you or do you not have a servant girl under the name Hinamori Momo?"

The general nodded not trusting himself to speak

Aizen smiled

"Now, may I speak to this girl?"

"Well…you see…my lord…"

"Yes?"

"S...she was…"

"She was?"

"Just spit it out ye old man" Gin said, losing his patience

"She was kidnapped the other night…"

"Kidnapped...This should be interesting…" a sly grin fell onto Gin's already fox like features

"Kidnapped you say…" Aizen stated, he shot a knowing glance towards the poor general who was visibly sweating rivers.

"She was kidnapped…by K…Kori no Seishin!

* * *

Hitsugaya walked briskly. Glad to be far away from the freak scientist Mayuri's place. As he rounded the familiar corner to his hut he heard angry shouting. Curious he picked up his pace.

"I'm sorry!" Hitsugaya heard a female voice sob miserably. AS he approached the scene he could finally make out a couple of figures. A woman he assumed, on the ground, her arms wrapped protectively around something. A man. Standing tall over them, showing that he was superior over them. A soldier Hitsugaya realized in disgust. The woman. She was protecting a child, who was bawling innocently in her mothers embrace.

"Well sorry isn't good enough!" the soldier snarled

There was something wrong with his voice. With his stance too. He's drunk Hitsugaya realized, as he wondered what a soldier was doing at a place like this.

"Toushiro!" he heard someone briefly call his name

He looked around just in time to see an arm waving around

"Over here!"

"Matsumoto, Hinamori" he acknowledged as he scooted over to her

"What's going on?"

"That little girl" Matsumoto started pointing vaguely at the bawling girl "She was running and knocked into that ugly looking guy, made him drop his bottle of sake, he went into a hissy fit, I mean I love my sake too but I don't go throw a fit about it" she briefly paused to roll her eyes in disgust "He grabbed the girl and was going to smash her brains out until her mother came…"

"What the hell" Hitsugaya hissed

"What more do you want?"

"Shut up you bitch! Oi you little brat! Stop crying you hurting my damn ears!"

The soldiers' threat only made the girls cries ride higher in volume

"I told you to shut the hell up you little bitch!" with that he proceeded to lunge for the little girl, the horrified mother turned around so her back was facing him but was a second too late. He only intended to grab her head and drag her away but instead in his drunken daze grabbed the mother's neck and proceeded to wrench her away form her precious child. Oblivious to the woman's gurgling choking sounds he continued to strangle her.

Hitsugaya agitated by the soldier's ignorance took a step forward, his mind boiling with rage before a hand stopped him going any further

"If you do anything flash now Toushiro, they're going to get suspicious, you already have all the traits, the white hair, teal eyes and if you add some flashy moves to the mix they're probably be able to guess who you are, the only reason they haven't is because you look like some kind of midg- little brat" Matsumoto warned

"Bu-"before he could finish his sentence a barbaric shout interrupted him.

"Oi what do you think you're doing bastard!" and a figure jumped down from one of the roofs of the huts littering the street, successfully landing a solid foot in the drunken man's face.

The soldier already unbalanced from the generous amount of sake he had consumed fell to the ground clutching his aching face.

'How do you like that!" his ambusher straightened out from his crouch and pointed a mocking finger at him

"Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya whispered instantly recognizing the bright orange hair and the cocky attitude.

"Come on stand up! There's more where that came from!"

"Why you little-"a solid kick in the stomach was enough to send him skidding across the ground.

"Che, and I thought you were something special since you were a soldier!" Ichigo taunted before turning around to tend to the frightened mother and daughter. The mother was still panting for breath, one hand rubbing her aching throat the other wrapped firmly around her daughter's waist.

"Are you alright?"

"Th…Thank you *sniffle* very much mister" the little girl sniffled gratefully

"My pleasure" he grinned

"Look at him Matsumoto, he's practically glowing" Hitsugaya smirked from the shadows

"Hey you!"

Everyone's head turned to look at the source of the shout

A small group of soldiers approached them

"You with the orange hair! You're under arrest for assaulting a soldier!"

"Wh..what?"

"You heard me you're under arrest" the soldiers formed a circle around Ichigo

"Damn it, there's no way out of this" Ichigo cursed

"You have two choices, one, you can surrender now and nobody gets hurt or, two, we're going to beat the crap out of you"

Ichigo smirked cockily

"I choose neither; I'm busting my way out of here"

"Get hi-" a foot landed forcefully in the commanding soldier's face, a petite figure appeared, landing in a crouch, a unusual bag slipped over the ambusher's head ,before sweeping her leg across the ground catching two soldiers off guard and sending them to the ground disrupting the circle formation

"Ichigo! You idiot!"

"R…Rukia?"

"Who else you imbecile!"

"How am I supposed to know? Why is there a bloody bag over your face?"

"I don't want to get arrested again! This way they won't recognize me!"

"But I just yelled out your name for the whole world to hear"

"YOU IDIO- behind you!"

Ichigo swiveled around just in time to block an incoming kick directed at his face, swiftly he grabbed the attacker by the leg and pulled him closer in order to shove his elbow in his stomach

Before long the ground was filled with soldiers groaning in pain.

Ichigo had a wide grin plastered across his face.

* * *

"Why do we still have the Palace Army? We've just formed the Gotei Thirteen protection squads, their far more organized and efficient then that weak bunch

Aizen sighed "The king I hear was pretty fond of the palace army"

"Yeah, but who cares now, he's dead, the queen murdered along with him, and the only heir kidnapped and now lost, on top of that, the heir is a girl"

"That just makes things easier for us though"

"True true" Gin grinned, highlighting his fox like features before stepping in front of his superior to open the grand wooden double doors in front. It was not until Aizen was seated comfortably in his cushioned chair at the top of a huge long circular table until he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Has Tousen sent for them?"

"Yes, I don't believe they'll be much longer"

"Has he attended to the new lieutenant of the 6th squad"

"Knowing him and his loyalty to you Aizen sama he probably already has"

Aizen just smirked before looking up as timely knocks echoed through the doors

"Enter"

"Aizen sama" the figures bowed down and greeted respectively in unison.

* * *

"I think you can take off that stupid bag off now Rukia" Ichigo pointed out after the soldiers that had been shamefully defeated hobbled away vowing to seek vengeance.

Rukia showed great restrain for not shoving her fist into Ichigo's face and instead just poked her tongue out at him. Hinamori, at once after the soldiers left raced across to the victims of the whole incident, fretting over if they were hurt

"YEAH! I JUST LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS!" Matsumoto suddenly yelled out happily

"Calm down Matsumoto" Hitsugaya sighed

"LET'S ALL GO TO THE BAR TO HAVE SOME SAAAAKKKKEEEEE!"

"Sake? AT this time of day? No thanks" Hitsugaya didn't even bother trying to stop her anymore and began walking off

"How about you Hinamori?"

"Uhh…I'd rather not…I haven't had sake befor-"

"AWWW YOU'RE SO INNOCENT HINAMORI CHAN!" she opened her arms wide ready to pounce on the peach girl again only to plant her face in the ground, as Hitsugaya just in time grabbed Momo by the wrist and dragged her away

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TOUSHIRO!"

"I'd rather be mean then let you murder someone"

"I WAS JUST GOING TO HUG HER!"

"Yeah yeah" and he continued to walk away, still dragging Hinamori along behind him until the loud and annoying shouting was only a faint sound from the distance.

"Che, how annoying, lesson learned today, stay away form that spastic lady whenever she's unbelievably happy"

Momo just smiled innocently.

"Hey Hitsugaya?..."

"Hmm?"

"Back there...those soldiers…"

"Yeah…don't get too shaken up by all that, its not that rare around here, you're bound to see something like that again"

"That's just horrible!"

Hitsugaya sighed and looked up at the sky, the setting sun creating streaks of pink and swirling lines of orange

"That's just life"

A short pause.

"You've just got to learn to get over it and deal with it"

"Pfft, that's just as horrible!"

"AS if you don't know what I'm talking about. You didn't come from somewhere easy either"

Momo looked down and fiddled with her fingers as she remembered the miserable days of beatings and abuse.

Hitsugaya noticed her uncomfortable fidgeting

"Sorry"

"Huh?"

"For digging up the subject"

"Oh….no, it's fine" she smiled

"Follow me"

"Huh?"

"I want to show you something"

* * *

not much of a cliff hanger...

O WELL ^^

hope you enjoyed it~~

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

now if ur nice enuf

pls reveiw~~~

THAANK YOUDAFDKhdfo;hkfg


	5. I don't want to go back

HIHIhnfslidhgiodsgfn;gbjmdflhmkbdf

here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy

REALLY Sorry for all the boring stuff (NO FLUF )

But dw guys I promise there'll be flufff next chappie!

o and before I forgethfsdhogs

**Kori no Seishin =**_ Ice spirit_

Yeha I know it's lame but hey it looks cool

* * *

´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ _Hitsugaya Toushiro_

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere" Hitsugaya answered simply

"But where?"

"You'll see"

Hinamori sighed "Eh?"

"What?" Hitsugayay whipped around, expecting to see some kind of catastrophic threat

"My nose"

"Huh?"

"A drop of water landed on my no- eh! Again on my cheek this time!" Hinamori stated, her eyes wide

_Seriously? Can someone really be that innocent? _He thought to himself

Hitsugaya reached out, his pale palm facing the cloudy sky, little drops of rain splattered onto his palm, like little painless needles.

"It's staring to rain" he tilted his head back to look at the sky "From the way the clouds are forming, it's going to start pouring like hell soon"

"Wow~~"

"Huh?" he snapped his head back into place to see Hinamori staring in wonder at him

"What?"

"You can tell that it's going to pour by just, looking at the clouds? That's amazing!" she said in awe clapping her hands.

Hitsugaya shrugged

"Anyway we better hurry, or else we'll be stuck in the ra-" but he was cut off as the unforgiving heaven began to dump down buckets of rain.

"Too late" Hinamori squeaked as she got drenched before her lips formed a smile "So this is rain huh"

_What's she talking about?_

"Don't just stand there! Come on!"

* * *

The loud drumming of rain blared out nearly everything except Hinamori's voice next to him and soft pitter patter of rain bouncing off the green leaves of the massive ancient tree they were sitting under. Occasionally a stray drop of water would find their way through the vast layers of leaves and land on their damp heads.

"You haven't seen rain before?" Hitsygaya asked, gesturing towards the sky

"Huh?"

"You said something like 'so this is rain'"

"Oh…" she smile, the little glow in her eyes fading making Hitsugaya regret bringing up the subject "I've never really _felt_ rain before, I was always locked inside…I wasn't allowed…to you know. go outside? .I tried once…I tried going outside secretly, while my master was drunk, drank himself silly at the feast earlier on, I made it to the front door a- EEEK!"

* * *

¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ _Hinamori Momo_

The pitter patter of rain was soothing. She'd always heard it under the rickety tiles of the servant chambers. She flexed her hands on the soft grass, enjoying how they felt against her skin

"You haven't see rain before?"

"Huh?" HInamori snapped out of her peaceful daze

"You said something like 'so this is rain'"

"Oh…" she smiled, just barely as horrific memories flashed in her mind "I've never really _felt_ rain before,I was always locked inside…I wasn't allowed…to you know. Go outside?...I tried once" she didn't know why she was telling him, but something told her that he would understand, maybe it was because of those eyes he had. Those sad eyes "I tried going outside secretly, while my master was drunk, drank himself silly at the feast earlier, I made it to the front door a- EEEk! "

Suddenly her world was a blur of colors, green, blue, brown and finally that beautiful shade of teal.

She felt herself being dumped in a...sack? Probably. Her screams were muffled by the rough fabric and she kicked around with all her might and though she was still the kind and innocent girl she found satisfaction when she heard one of her kidnappers groan in pain.

* * *

´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ _Hitsugagay Toushiro_

Hitsugaya felt completely and utterly useless. How could he not hear the people approaching them? Sure there was the rain, and he was consumed by Hinamori's story but still! The mighty heroic Kori No seishin for god sakes! He grimaced as his mind involuntarily retraced back over the events

"_EEEK!"_

"_Hina-" his breath was knocked out of him and he tumbled back, he saw the blurred image of a foot and barely blocked it but the force still sent him skidding a few feet back_

'two'_ he counted the two figures advancing toward him_

'_three' as another figure popped out, he carefully and skillfully weaved himself out of the wave of kicks and punches,soon he was out of breathe 'damn these aren't amateurs' he cursed before ducking down and sweeping his leg across the ground, only successful in tripping one of the thre, his eyey caught a blur of movement andhe blocked a punch from bothsides,e before suddenly he felt a crushing force on his back sending him crashing into the hard earth_

'four!, damn it! I can't track all of them'

_he ducked and blocked another punch, kicking away an advancing threat, he pulled back his free hand then suddenly his breathe was completely knocked out of him_

"five"_ he counted out loud ,this was not looking good. _

_A loud, extremely painful groan caught his attention_

'Hinamori_' he immediately thought as he saw the large moving sack beside tow large masked man, one clutching his 'you know whats~' in utter pain. Then his attention immediate snapped back to himself as a shadow loomed over him _'oh shit'_ he cursed. Immediately afterwards he felt pain, then the world went black…_

´¨)

* * *

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ _Hinamori Momo_

Hinamori winced in pain as she tumbled out of the sack and onto the hard ground.. A boot appeared in front of her face, sending a wave of panic though her before she realized that it wasn't going plant itself in her face, she nearly sighed in relief.

Hinamori surveyed the scene. She was in some sort of rusty patched up hut; dust filled the air sending her into a minor coughing fit.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground; she looked up and recognized the face of one of her kidnappers

_Where are they taking me? _Hinamori asked herself, panic rising.

She was slung onto one of the man's shoulder, she pounded her fist as hard as she could against the man's back

"Let me down!"

She gave an 'oof' as she was dropped on the hard ground, she winced, sure that there was going to be a couple of nasty bruises on her ribs.

"Oh for god sake Shut up!" as he placed a dirty boot on her cheek, he added a bit of force making her wince "That's better…if you dare to whisper another word again I'll make sure you're pretty little face won't look so pretty after I'm done with you" he snarled before placing his boot back on the ground, leaving a grubby boot mark on Hinamori's cheek, she let out a little gasp as she was abruptly slung onto her kidnapper's shoulder。

Once again she tumbled onto the cold hard ground, earning herself another painful bruise. Hinamroi had barely recovered before a rough hand clutched a handful of her shirt and dragged her to the back of the dimly lit dusty room, told her not to move for the next few minutes…the hard way, then settled down to tie her arms and legs with thick rope before finally (FINALLY) stuffing a rag in her mouth, it tasted absolutely foul.

'_What's happening?...What do they want with me?' _

Then a thought hit her.

Hit her hard

'_What if their here to…to take me _**back**_**?**__...no…no no no…I can't go back, I don't want to go back..oh somebody…please…I don't want to go back…_

A name flashed before her eyes

"Kori no Seishin…: she whispered, new found hope in her voice before it died away like a weak flame. _Nobody knows I'm here…not even Kori no Seishin…oh…Hitsugaya kun….I wonder if he's alright…I hope they didn't do anything bad to him…._

"Oi!" a voice boomed, Hinamori snapped up straight, before sighing in relief as she realized the voices were behind the walls and were not directed at her.

"What are you doing sleeping?"

"S…Sorry"

"Pfft"

"Oi Ikaku, go easy on the poor lad" a third voice interrupted "Anyway, your shift has ended you can leave now"

A muffled thump, and footsteps Hinamroi assumed that the owner of the voice had sat down. She continued ot listen to their conversation

"Hey"

"What?"

"You know that white haired brat?"

"Yeah, he had some flashy moves on him but he was only a little midget after all"

"Hey… Ikaku…"

"What now?"

"Do you think he could've been Kori no Seishin?"

A burst of bright laughter followed "What? Kori no Seishin? Seriously?"

"What's so funny?"

"Look, if that midget really was Kori no Seishin he would've kicked our asses"

"True"

"Speaking of that plague, haven't heard anything from him lately?"

"You kidding me? Didn't you hear?"

"What?"

"He rescued some blacksmith, took out the Renji dude too, oh and apparently he kidnapped some slave girl"

"Wow, Abarai Renji? And a servant girl? That's odd"

"You're telling me, it's not too bad compared to the stunts he'd done before"

A muffled chuckle

"You mean that time when he pulverized the tax collectors in that village?"

"Yeah, he had a flashy entrance and everything, poor dudes, they were no match for that little devil"

"I actually don't really get why everyone thinks he's such a pest, he's just helping the poor villagers"

"Shhh! What are you saying Yumichika! Shut up before anyone hears you"

"Chill man, I know how Aizen thinks he's a _bad influence _and all" then his voice dropped into whisper, Hinamori had to strain her senses to hear the rest of the conversation "But seriously. What do you think of Kori no Seishin?"

"Jeez, can't believe I'm saying this but, I think that the little devil isn't really that bad, and I guess the army and all the other royal jerks have been total bastards to the peasants too"

"So you think what Kori no Seishin's doing is right"

"Yeah…You and I know that basically nearly all the soldiers in the bloody army are just being jerks and turning a blind eye to save their own skins, so I guess it's kinda good for some dude like Kori no Seishin to come out"

"Wow Ikaku, that's the most logical thing I've ever heard you say"

_Hmmm..._Hinamori smiled inwardly _So that's the type of person Kori no Sesishin is…_

_

* * *

_

´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ _Tousen ~~ (sorry guys But I really couldn't be stuffed googling his full name ^^)_

"Hi ya Tousen" the figure greeted, leaning lazily against a wall, beside him, a set of massive grand doors stood, their glossy ivory handles beckoning for someone to turn them

"Where's Aizen, Gin?"

"Ouch, a simple hello would do as well"

"Where's Aizen?" Tousen repeated, he'd never really liked Gin, he didn't hate him he just didn't have much positive feelings towards him

"Where'd ya think? Inside"

Tousen ignored him and knocked once, twice on the door "Aizen?"

"Enter" the familiar voice echoed from inside

Tousen pushed open the doors, his memory telling him where there was a chair or table in his path

"Ah, Tousen, just the person I wanted to see" Aizen greeted warmly

"The letters to Shihoin Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara have been sent, if they accept then the captains for the 2nd and 12th division will be filled"

"Very good" Aizen said, his voice filled with satisfaction "How many captain spaces are their left to fill?"

"There are only three more captains left, the 6th, 7th and 10th division

"Only three more" Gin suddenly interrupted causing Tousen to frown "Who got the 1st division?"

"Yamamo-"

"That old man? You sure Aizen?"

Tousen frowned once more, irritated at the laid back man who kept cutting him off

"Yes Gin, he'll be very useful in that position"

"Well if you say so, guess he'll keep all the other captain's under control" he chuckled, Tousen never really understood his humor.

* * *

´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ _Hinamori Momo_

Hinamori squinted her eyes as the heavy doors cracked open allowing light to pour in. Two silhouettes stood, casting long shadows towards her. The two figures took a few steeps into the room, only then could she the little details. The figure on the right, he really wasn't that old but strangely he was completely bald, shiny head and everything, little slitty (A/N. is that even a word? O.O) eyes on his long face with unusual red marks around them, the figure on the left, fortunately did have hair, black hair but a bit lighter, close to purple. For a guy he had long eyelashes and pale skin, And for some reason he had…feathers? Feathers attached to his right eye. Both men donned a black robe-like uniform that Hinamori did not recognize.

"Poor thing" she heard the bald one mumble, his companion nodded agreement as they advanced towards her.

"We brought her" Hinamori rolled onto the ground, surprised that the hands setting her down were gentle.

"About time"

Hinamori looked up at the voice, and immediately regretted it.

A heavy boot squashed onto her cheek

"Did you miss me?" the general and her previous master cackled "You'd have to count yourself unlucky, if Aizen sama hadn't of taken an interest in you, well you wouldn't be here, I was getting sick of you anyway" he sighed mockingly, pushing his foot down causing Hinamori to wince in pain "Now now, cheer up, it's time to go ho-" the living daylights were knocked out of him as a foot came smashing into his face.

* * *

hope you enhoy this chapter

i promise to have fluff next chappie

PLS REVIEW jhlisedgjliersah"


	6. serves you right

**heeeloooooo guyssss**

**sorry about the late update (AGAIN) bu I am a tweenage girl who hasa life...even if it is a sad one...**

**anyway HOLIDAYS ARE HERE! (Here in Australia anyway~~) I'lltry to update as soona as I can since I'll be basically be free but be warned as I do have alife~~ MWAHHHH**

**random...**

**ih, also lately I've had an obsesion with baking and cookign stuff. It's mostly liek cupcakes honey joys and things. I think it's probbaly got something to do with my sugar obsession...**

**heeeeeeee**

**Also i've deciede to ditch those fancy heading things (you'll know what I mean wen u start reading) coz I cbs putting them on**

**LAZY GIRLLLL**

**you guys porbbaly ain't reading this anyway so I'm juts gonna shut up**

**YAY!**

**ENJOY~~**

* * *

He carefully and swiftly climbed along the beams of the roof, careful not to make the old wood creek. His rage flared when he saw the fat general plant his filthy foot into Momo's face. Stealthily, and with purpose he swung himself below the roof beams, hanging on with just his arms,. He winced, as pain shot up through his limb

_Damn it, guess I was really knocked around in that last fight…_

He grimaced at the memory before shaking off the pain and swung himself back and forth a few times to gain plenty of momentum before launching himself downwards. Kori no Seishin (or should we say Hitsugaya) smirked with delight as he smashed his foot into the fat man's face, causing him to face plant into the dusty ground and howl in pain.

Straightening out from his crouch, Hitsugaya strode to where the general lay and picked him by the collar and was surprised to find the general already knocked out

_Well, that was easy_

He thought before he let go and left the general to plant his face back into the ground.

"You alright there princess?"

"P…p..?"

"I was just being a gentleman geez" Kori Seishin sighed from behind his mask and pulled the shaking girl up.

"Y…You…came…how did yo-" he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her

"I'll explain later, right now we have other things to worry about" as he turned to face the men filing into the room, their katana's raised in their hands.

_Soldiers? I don't recognize their uniform, _

Kori No Seshin removed his own katana from his own sheath and stood ready, inviting his opponents to charge_, _and they did

"Sorry" he quickly muttered too Momo

"Wha- oof!"

With swift reflexes Hitsugaya pushed Momo away as he felt the dull impact of the soldier's strike on his own katana and smirked before pushing his opponent's blade away and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending the soldier backwards and hitting some of his own comrades by accident.

Battle cries erupted as more soldiers charged forward, they came, thrusting, stabbing, sweeping and striking their katana's respectively, but Hitsugaya knew their swordsmanship as though their path of attack was being drawn out before his very eyes. He parried and dodged their attacks with ease before suddenly striking with a flash of ferocity and knocked their katana's out of their hand and ducking down to swipe their feet off the ground making them fall painfully onto the ground, tripping a few other soldier's in the process. Before long the ground was covered with moaning soldiers squirming in pain

_Man, I'm mean_ he chuckled to himself

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not" Momo snapped as she was pulled off the ground rubbing her waist painfully "You could've given me some warning"

"I apologized" he shrugged

"He's pretty good Yumichika"

Both heads turned towards the new voice.

Two men, wearing the same black robe-like uniform stood in the corner, the one on the left was leaning cockily against the wall, the most noticeably feature was the fact that he was bald with strange red marks around his eyes. The second one on the right was standing straight occasionally flicking his hair away from his face and fluttering the feathers magically stuck onto his eye lids

"Who are you?" Kori No Seishin asked first

"We're shinigmai from the Gotei 13 protection Squads, we deal death to those who opp-"

_Gotei 13 pro what? Never heard of it._

"Oh fuck all that crap, who cares?" the 'bald' one interrupted

"Oi, watch your language"

"Pfft, whatever" he turned to face Hitsugaya "I'm Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of squad 11, you've got some skill in that midget body of yours, lets fight" he stated bluntly

_3__rd__ seat? Squad 11? Must be some sort of rank_

"I'm Koru no-"

"Yeah yeah , I know already, the mighty Kori no Seishin"

Hitsugaya smirked

"That's right" he unsheathed his katana "Now thrill me"

"Che that's me line" Ikaku grinned as he charged, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds, it was then that he revealed a long straight headed spear with a smooth wooden shaft.

_A spear huh, haven't seen one of those before, better be careful _

At last, the little bit of distance between them was gone, Ikaku suddenly leaped up into the air, attempting to catch Hitsugaya off guard and hoping the momentum, would add force to his strike. But Hitsugaya with his swift reflexes raised his katana, and the spear stopped only centimeter's away from his masked face.

Ikaku laughed in delight and landed in a crouch before he recovered and launched into a series of stabbing motions with his spear, the sunlight occasionally glinting off the spear head. Hitsugaya smirked, pleased at the challenge laid before him, as he weaved in and out, listening to the wind rushing beside his ears.

Deciding to break the chain, Hitsugaya found the brief split second interval between Ikaku's thrust and swept his katana across the spear, knocking it sideways, leaving an opening, he stabbed his katana into the ground and propelled himself forward, smashing his feet into Ikaku's ribcage. He wheezed violently, before laughing again

"Hey. I wasn't wrong about you after all! This is fun alright!"

He propelled himself up and without even hesitating lunged towards Kori no Seishin. He smacked his staff downward, , Hitusgaya easily blocked it, but Ikaku pressed on, whipping his staff around violently, Hitsugaya continued to parry and dodge the strikes. He could feel the impact of the spear against his sword as he blocked yet another strike

"Tricked you"

_Huh? _Hitsugaya thought confused, his senses immediately switching into hyper drive

A blur of brown whipped from around his katana, which was still in contact with the spear, and smashed itself against his shoulder

_Shit! What was that? _

He jumped back, rubbing his shoulder

_A three sectioned staff?_

"Don't see much of those around here"

"I get a lot of that"

"I thought the standard weapon for the Royal army was either a broad sword or a katana"

"You're right, but the Gotei 13 protection squad isn't part of the royal army"

"Eh?"

"It's an entirely different system, the royal army exist only to serve the Royal kingdom, the King, Queen and so on, but since all Royal blood has been lost, most soldiers have been resilient in listening to Aizen sama's orders"

"Aizen?"

"I thought you would've known already, Aizen is currently the man with the most power in Seireitei, so he's calling things now, anyway, the Royal Army aren't really comfortable with following Aizen's orders, so a separate system was formed"

"The Gotei 13 protection squads?"

"Bingo"

"Wow Ikaku that was one of the nerdiest things you have ever said"

"Shut up Yumichika, anyway, less talk more fight" and he launched himself forward lashing out with his three sectioned staff like a whip

The ever moving segments of wood made it difficult to predict it's movement, so with a little difficulty Kori No Seishin dodged and parried, weaving in and out of his attacks. He watched quietly, waiting for the perfect time. And his patience paid off. He watched as the shiny spear head flew straight past his head, then proceeded to grab the wooden shaft firmly and pulled Ikaku towards him. Ikaku not expecting this took a few involuntary steps forward, closing a moderate amount of distance between them, before regaining his balance.

Hitsugaya smirked satisfied, as he spun around; wrapping what was left of the three-sectioned staff around his waist and smashed his elbow into Ikau's jaw as well as ramming his knee into his stomach, sending his head flinging backwards, the rest of his body following before landing with a loud thump that had to be painful. Hitsugaya prepared himself for Ikkau's rage, but to his surprise the man burst into laughter.

"I have to give it to you; you're as good as the stories say"

Kori no Seishin smirked from behind his mask

"You can get out of here quicker if you take the shortcut out the back and through the forest"

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me, reinforcements are already coming, there's no guards bordering the forest so you won't be seen"

"How do I know it's not a trap?"

"You don't" Ikaku grinned

* * *

The wind was whipping Hinamori in the face, as she was literally being dragged through some dense bush. She winced as a rock dug itself in her barefoot, which was already covered with little cuts.

"Wear these" Kori No Seishin suddenly stopped and bent down

"Huh?"

"Just wear them" he said as he chucked her his boots

"What about you?"

"I'll live, quickly now, this may be shortcut but we're still not completely safe yet"

Hinamori nodded, and slipped the boots on. She was surprised to find that the boots weren't as big as she thought they would be.

_Pretty small feet for a guy…wonder if he's around my age?_

"Come on now" a voice cut through her thoughts 'We gotta hurry"

"Yes"

Then Kori No seishin grabbed her wrist and resumed 'draggng her'.

She felt herself shiver under his touch. His hand was cold. Unnaturally cold

_I wonder if he's sick…_

"Ah!" a gasp escaped her lips as her she felt her feet get caught under a tree root. She waited for herself to face plant into the dirt but it never happened, instead Kori No Seishin was there to catch her (**WELL DUHHH**).

"S…Sorry" she blushed as she felt the close contact

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm probably really annoying, slowing you dow-" Hinamori stopped mid-way in her sentence as she felt a finger press itself against her lips. She gazed up and saw Kori No Seishin was extremely still, his eyes flickering here and there. A few more tense seconds passed, the silence ringing in her ears.

"They're near" Kori No Seishin bent down and whispered. She shivered as she felt his breathe on her ear

_How does he know that? I couldn't even hear anything! _

"Che, I've got no choice" he suddenly muttered

"Wha-?" Hinamori gasped as she felt her legs being swept up from beneath her, and a split second later, she was being carried, bridal-style

"What ar-"

"Shhh" Kori No Seishin murmured as he placed a finger on her lips again, giving her a look. At once she fell silent. Not because of his order, but because she was mesmerized by his eyes. That beautiful shade of teal. They sort of looked familiar but Hinamori couldn't place a finger on who else would have those mesmerizing eyes as well. She was tempted to look up as well when she saw those teal eyes flicker upwards but she was already memorized.

When she finally was able to tear her eyes away she nearly yelped in fright, well she did, it was just that it was muffled as Kori No Seishin had smartly decided to clamp his gloved hand over her mouth.

_When did we end up in tree?...well Kori No Seishin probably carried me up here...but still…no hands?..._

He shot her a look before unclamping his hand, motioning downwards. Not a good idea.

She let out a squeak before Kori No Seishin quickly clamped his hand back over her mouth giving her another look. She hadn't realized how high they actually were. Sure she realized they were in a tree, but seriously what kind of tree grows that tall?

"Damn, our location has been given away" Kori No Seishin cursed through his teeth

"Huh?"

"If you look down, which I don't think you should"

"Sorry"

"Don't be, anyway it seems that the 'shinigami' or whatever have caught up to us, there's no point hiding anymore so I guess I'll have to go down to meet the-" he winced as his arm reached out o grasp a nearby branch

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

_Well, duh, of course he's hurt! That's why he's in PAIN. Stupid stupid stupid. _

* * *

_Damn, my shoulder's acting up again! _Hitsugaya thought

_Not surprising though, sine I took quite a blow from Ikaku…guess I better not go down there if I don't want make it worse...che, I never really liked using such tricks_

"Cover you nose" he ordered the girl who was clutching onto him for dear life

"Huh?"

"Just do it" he said as he pulled two little palm sized balls out of nowhere "Now hang on tight"

"What now?"

"Just hold on" and with that he fell.

Once, the ground was near, Hinamori's screams had probably still to reached its climax and the shinigami below had caught sight of them, did Hitsugaya release both little black balls from his hand. As soon as they made contact with the ground, they erupted. A bluish grayish fog invaded the air. Hitsugagay immediately held his breath as the balls of his feet touched the ground. Pain shot up through his legs.

_Note to self- Practice landing when carrying someone _

Shaking off the pain he dashed, as fast as he could while carrying someone anyway, out of the sweet smelling fog.

When he was definitely sure that the air was clear did he exhale loudly before inhaling the untainted air eagerly then he turned his attention to the limp girl in his arms

"Oi, are you alright?"

No response

He shook her bit.

Still no response

Hitsugaya frowned before checking her pulse.

He chuckled briefly

"Didn't cover your nose like you were supposed to huh, serves you right"

* * *

**YAAAAAY**

**chappie 6 done!**

**sorry about all the fight scenes (i'm not really good at them) and about the absense of FLUFF int his chappie**

**I'll try to put more fluff in the next chappie. Hopefully I'll update soon...but I DO HAVE A LIFEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEAAAAASEEEEEEEE**_

**until next time**


	7. smile

**wow man I have like not updated in AGGGGGEESSSSSSS...so I apoligize...I say that at the start of everey single chapter don't I =.= *sigh***

**O well, atleast this tells me that I do have a life...YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY...WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**...yeah, also I tried to make this a fluff chappie...but you know sometimes it turns out cheesy...but hey! I hope you like it~~~**

**ENJOY GUYS!**

**I WUVVV YOU ALL**

** o and thanks to those who revewied and did that story alert thingo ^^**

**WUV YOU ALL**

* * *

Her eye lids fluttered open, only to be blinded by a stream of bright sunlight. Hinamori let her vision adjust, before slowly sitting up. She was in a bed in an unfamiliar room.

_How did I end up here?_

Then the memories hit her. The kidnap. The rescue. And the gas. The stupid stupid gas

She looked around

_I'm probably in Matsumoto san's house_

Then she was hit by a sudden wave of nausea, she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, ninja jumped off the bed and searched frantically for the bathroom

"Hinamori is that you? You're finally awa-"Matsumoto barged into the room cheerfully, she saw Hinamori before her expression changed and she hastily pushed Hinamori out of therooma dnitno the little bathroom.

* * *

Hinamori was not in the greatest mood after she spent ten minutes hacking out nothing (since she hadn't eaten anything in a while). She groaned and rubbed her temple, as she had a pounding headache, and leant against the tin walls of the 'bathroom', which really wasn't much, a tiny room which was awkwardly connected to the rest of the hut. A bare dirt ground, with a toilet, sink and a shower. She looked at her distorted reflection in the cracked mirror.

"I was wondering who was in here making all those weird sounds"

Hinamori spun around, turning a bright red

"H…Hitsugaya kun?" she semi-greeted the white-haired boy, leaning against the rusty door frame

"Good afternoon"

"Afternoon?"

"Yeah, you were knocked out for a while"

"Who brought me here?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's not like I live here or anything"

"Oh yeah…of course" Hinamori replied sheepishly before she felt a sick sensation sweep over her and she lunged at the dirty toilet bowl, spewing out her stomach acids.

She expected to hear footsteps leading out of the smelly bathroom but instead Hinamori sensed Hitsugaya come towards her. He hesitated behind her before he reached forward and kept Hinamori's hair out of her face as she embarrassingly continued to hack out stuff.

"S…Sorry you had to see that" Hinamori said after she had rinsed out her mouth

"I've seen worse" Hitsugaya shrugged "Anyway come with me"

"Huh?"

"Come on" he snapped before grabbing her wrist and dragging her outside

The sun was already roosting high in the sky, beating down on them.

_His hand's really cold_ Hinamori thought, as his contact sent a shiver down her spine.

_It all feels familiar_ Hinamori knitted her eyebrows together and scrambled through her memory, but most events were a blur.

"You look like angry walrus like that" Hitsugaya suddenly stated as he looked back, referring to her scrunched up face

"Hey! That's mean"

"Well duh, it was an insult"

Hinamori settled it with an angry huff, failing pitifully at thinking of a witty come back

"Where are you taking me anyway Hitsugaya kun?"

"To Mayuri's place"

"Mayuri? Who's that"

"I guess you can call him the village doctor…and scientist…kind of"

"Oh okay…why are you taking me there?"

"You're denser then I thought you were"

"Hey!"

"He's got something that'll stop all you're vomiting"

"How do you know?"

"Stop asking so many questions will you?" he snapped

"Just having a conversation jeez"

Hinamori rolled her eyes dramatically, puffing out her cheeks in an exaggerated pout

Hitsugaya chuckled lightly in response.

Which Hinamori thought was a nice sound.

She really was quite a random person.

"Hello? Mayuri? Nemu?"

"Be Patient boy! Nemu! Go get the door!" a voice hollered from somewhere inside the hut

Seconds later an expressionless Nemu opened the door

"Sorry for the wait"

"No, it wasn't long at all" Hinamori answered politely before she was led into the small space along with Hitsugaya. Nemu pointed to a set of dusty chairs

"Sit" she ordered before disappearing down a set of dark stairs that supposedly led to Mayuri's lab.

They had to wait for a while (which to Hinamori's relief she didn't vomit) until Mayuri, a man that frightened Hinamori, to arrive.

"The gas" Hitusgaya pointed to Hinamori

Mayuri nodded grinning, chuckled to himself before disappearing down the stairs once more

"Where is he going? Hinamori questioned

"He's getting the medicine"

"Okay…He looks creepy"

Hitsugaya chuckled

"Yeah, he has that sort of vibe"

Shortly after Mayuri appeared again, but this time he had Nemu with him and was hiding something behind his back

"What's he holding Hitsugaya kun?" Hinamori whispered

Hitsugaya just smiled and whispered back "Don't worry, it won't hurt at all"

"What? Hurt?"

She looked back at Mayuri only to see he was right in front of her, holding a syringe, which glinted evilly in the sunlight.

"Hold her down Nemu"

"Huh?" and suddenly Nemu was beside her, and held her down with a vice-like grip

"Uhh Hitsugaya kun, a little help here?"

He just smirked "Don't worry, it'll be over soon"

"Wha-Ow!" she flinched as she realized Mayuri had just plunged the needle into her arm

"There ,done" Mayuri laughed, pulling the needle out with a big grin on his face

_What a strange person_ Hinamori thought

"Now off with you two!" he said as he ushered the pair out before slamming the door shut

Hinamori stood outside stunned

Hitsugaya chuckled, which gave Hinamori the pleasure to listen to the delightful sound again

"You're probably going to feel drowsy soon"

"Huh?"

"The medicine is quite strong, so do you want to go home? Or do you want go somewhere?"

Hinamori placed her finger upon her chin and thought for a bit

"You said you were going to take me somewhere"

"Huh?"

"You know, before all that 'stuff' happened…"

"...well if you say so"

* * *

"What is this place?" Hinamori breathed

"I was going to take you here to cheer you up." Hitsugaya mumbled back "Show you that it really isn't all that bad here…" he trailed off slightly embarrassed

Hinamori continued to gaze down the grassy hill which over looked the small village and a bit of the Royal kingdom. She did a little twirl amongst the small yellow flowers that dotted the hill.

"Thank you" she turned towards Hitsugaya "It's beautiful up here"

"Glad you like it"

The rain started without warning, Hitsugaya was frustrated with himself as he usually could tell when it was going to rain

"Follow me" he grabbed Hinamori's hand, sending her into a blushing spasm and dashed across the grassy plain

_Stop blushing! You look like an idiot _Hinamori berated herself _He's held my wrist before!_

_But the wrist is different to the hand _

_Aw, shut up shut up! Juts stop blushing! _

"You alright?" Hitsugaya asked, as he noticed Hinamori vigorously shake her head

"Huh? Oh, Y…Yeah, I'm good" she stuttered

_Smooth Momo smooth_

An average sized tree with a rather wide trunk soon loomed into view. As they got closer she realized the trunk was empty and had a little archway as an entrance

"In there" Hitsugaya pointed to the little archway and pushed Hinamori through. She stumbled into the tiny dark space.

* * *

Hinamori sat rigidly as she was extremely conscious of the zero distance between her and Hitsugaya, as the two were squished together inside the tree. A light blush colored her cheeks.

To distract herself she looked around and was surprised to see these little wooden shelves that were nailed into the tree. She couldn't really see what things were placed upon them as she risked face planting her face against them.

"Hitsugaya?"

"Hmmm?" he turned his head, making Hinamori heat up as she felt his nose brush again her ear.

"Where are we?"

"We're inside a tree where else could we be?"

"I didn't mean it like that" she huffed, leaving the pair in silence.

_He's so rude, that jerk _

"I used to play here when I was little" he stated softly out of the blue, a small smile dancing on his lips.

Hinamori was curios at the sudden change in attitude, but stayed quiet, not wanting the one moment that he was smiling to be ruined.

"We…used to have picnics here"

"We?"

"My…parents and me" his small smile wavered then all too quickly, it disappeared.

She was slightly hesitant to ask but curiosity got the better of her

"What happened?" she asked softly before hesitantly adding on "To them?"

"They're dead"

"I…I'm sorry for asking…"

"Why are you apologizing…it's not like you're the one that killed them"

"…Murdered…?"

"Yeah" he ran a hand through his hair. Hitsugaya sighed, sounding a bit frustrated "Don't know why I'm remembering it now"

"Smile more"

He turned to look at her. Regretting it as their noses were merely an inch apart.

"Smile? There's nothing to smile about"

"If you don't have a smile, I'll give you one of mine" she summoned up a small smile of her own to prove her point but her eyes darted to the ground, slightly embarrassed to continue gazing into the other boy's stunning teal eyes.

Hitusgaya looked at her, admiring her brown locks and cute pink chee- he tore his eyes away.

Awkward silence fell upon the pair.

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard" he chuckled, the sound tinkling nicely in the air (A/N does that even make ANY sense? O.o)

"That's mean Hitsugaya kun" Hinamori huffed

"Toushiro"

"Huh?"

"Call me Toushiro" he briefly smiled before turning away again.

"Shiro chan!" she suddenly beamed

"What?"

"Toushiro is too long"

"Saying Hitusgaya was even longer"

"Shiro chan!"

"You are NOT going to call me that!"

* * *

**WHAT CUTIES DFHIOWFOISFIOS now THAT was random...**

**anywayy hope you enjoyed that chappie ^^**

**hopefully I'll update soon...but don't count on i t giys...LOL**

**yeah**

_**RATE AND REVIEW GUYS**_

**SHANKYOU~~~**


	8. bedwetter

**wow...**

**I think this is the fastest I've ever updated...WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT**

**YAY for me! Let's hope this is going to be a new trend for me ^.^...yeah don't count on that...**

**Anyway once again thanks x523759345375037 to those who reviewed so now I don't neet to destroy the world...^.^**

**heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**yeah so now I'm just gonna fheoisufsdf**

**...just enjoy the chapter ^.^**

* * *

By the time the bickering pair reached Matsumoto's place, it was dark.

"Shiro chan~~"

"Stop calling me that" Hitsugaya grumbled

"Never!"

"We're here" Hitsugaya stopped

"Rangiku san, we're back!" Momo called as the pair stepped into the little hut

No answer.

"Rangiku?" Momo called again

"HEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE" a voice slurred

"And she's drunk" Hitsugaya remarked

"Hi ya Toshiroooooooo~~" she sang as she came into view "What brings youuuuu here?"

"I was just walking momo home"

"AWWWW you guys are soooooooooo CUTE, already on a first name basis" she sang happily before engulfing him into a tight bear hug

"gdg hu og he! (Let go of me!)" Hitsugaya's cries muffled by the older woman's 'assets'

"Ah,Rangiku? I think you're suffocating him…"

"Oh? I'm sorryyyyyy Hitsugayaaaaaa~~~"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it" he gasped, breathing in lungs full of oxygen

"Awww that's so meaannnnn~~ Do ya wanna come inn?"

"No way, I'm leaving anyway…you sure you're going to be fine alone with this crazy woman?"

"Hey! Momo here loveees me right? Do you want some sake too?"

"Ah, no thanks Rang-"

"Aw, of course you do momo, here here"

"Yep, I don't trust you alone with Matusmoto" Hitsuagaya sighed as he quickly pulled Momo out of her the older woman's reach "Go pack your things momo"

"Eh?"

"This woman is going make you weird if you spend any more time with her, you're moving out"

"Eh? But where will I stay?"

Hitsugaya thought for a bit

"With me"

* * *

"Sorry there's not much room here" Hitsugaya apologized as he led Hinamori into the little tin hut, which basically was just a room with four walls and a rood.

"No, it's fine"

"I'll prepare your bed and things later, right now just unpack your stuff, I'll see what we have for dinner"

* * *

It didn't take long for Hinamori to unpack since she didn't have many belongings. She turned around to see Hitsugaya roasting some sweet potatoes over an open fire.

_Lighting a fire inside?...then again, there's really nothing to burn here anyway…_

Toshiro must've felt that someone was watching him as he glanced up behind his shoulder

"You're done?"

"Eh? Oh yeah…I'm done"

"Come over then. The potatoes are nearly done"

Hinamori was careful not to burn her hands, peeling the steaming hot potatoes. Bit by bit, the tasty orange flesh was revealed

"Sorry, I've got nothing else to eat, tax collectors jut came by"

"No, it's fine, it tastes good anyway"

"Those greedy bastards… just taking advantage of the poor"

"Don't say that Shiro chan-"

"Toshiro"

"Bleh~ Whatever"

"Tch"

"Shiro chan~"

"Stop calling me that!"

Dinner soon passed since there wasn't much to nibble on, but the pair continued to sit around the glowing fire, neither person breaking the peaceful silence, just enjoying the small sphere of warmth the fire provided and each other's company.

* * *

Inevitably night had fully fallen, and bedtime was unavoidable. Toshiro fed the flickering fire some thin pieces of wood before giving it a gentle blow to encourage the meager flame before he stood up and began rolling out the worn out tatami mats.

"Not the most comfortable thing in the world but it'll do" Hitsugaya stated as he invited Momo to her mat before dumping some kind of canvas material on her. Judging by the texture Momo concluded it was probably from some sort of tent.

Toshiro did the same with himself but dragged his mat to the other side of the little tin room, beside the flickering fire which made shapes with his complexion.

"In case you want a drink" Toshiro explained as he placed a dusty cup of water beside her mat before retreating back to his side and doing the same.

It was after all the yawns and rustles of the canvas blankets that finally silence was attained and the only noises heard were the pair's breathing, the chirping crickets out side and occasionally a hoot from an owl.

"Goodnight Momo"

"Goodnight Shiro chan"

For once he was too tired to argue.

* * *

Momo found sleep slowly overpowering her senses, the effect of the medicine earlier today already delayed a good while, but she was deep in thought, reflecting on all the events, big and small, that had happened since she had left her prison in the palace. She could have sworn it was only yesterday. How it seemed only yesterday that she met the mysterious masked boy. She was curious. So curious. Who was this boy?

Only in his young teens but already out there facing the dangers of the world?

She wondered if he had any family, if he had people wondering about his well-being too.

Would she get to meet him again?

Maybe she would. Maybe not.

But she hoped so.

Maybe they could be friends.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

* * *

_I dream of a plain of ice_

_I feel the presence of 'ice'…_

_I hear a voice…_

_An echoing voice…_

_Crushing…Engulfing…_

_Resounding into the distance…_

_Just like thunder…_

_I hear a voice__…_

_Crushing…Engulfing…_

_Resounding into the distance…_

_Brushing__ against my hand…_

_Like a delicate flower…_

_On that plain of ice, I __**die**_

Toushiro gasped for air. Perspiration trickled off his forehead and neck. The temperature was slightly abnormal but thankfully it wasn't low enough to wake the sleeping girl nearby.

"That dream again…" he murmured

He closed his eyes and tried to relax; waiting for sleep to envelop him again, but it never came. He sighed before sitting up, pushing a hand through his silver hair. The moon was the only light source as the meager fire beside him had already burned itself out. Toushiro got up, careful not to wake up the sleeping momo and went outside; hoping that some fresh air would relieve his nerves.

He ended up doing a circuit around the village. Everything seemed different at night. Suddenly every little detail, every subtle sound was not so insignificant anymore.

Suddenly a scream pierced the night air. A Very human scream.

Toushiro's senses went on hyper drive as he sprinted to where he thought the call of distress came from. It wasn't hard to further identify the hut in trouble, as it was trashed. Belongings were scattered outside and their were footprints all around

_Wait a moment__…I know this place…Kurosaki!_

He quickened his already fast pace.

"Kurosaki?" he called as he slid in front of the doorway

"Hitsugaya?" a frightened female voice responded

He squinted his eyes into the darkness and realized it was no other than Orihime

"Yeah, it's me…hold on"

Before continuing he grabbed his flint from his pocket and lit a torch that was thrown outside. With the new light source he could finally survey the crime scene clearly. Orhime was clearly distressed, with tears trickling down her face and her hair frazzled, in her arms was a dark haired girl

"Rukia?" he realized

"She got beat pretty bad, she's gone under! I don't know what to do! It was horrible but I couldn't do anything I felt so helpless and I made Ruki-"

"Calm down Orihime, first tell me what happened here?"

She took a deep breathe and steadied her voice before opening her mouth again

"They came for Ichigo kun"

"They?"

"The soldiers he beat up"

"Revenge huh?"

She nodded "They came back, but with a lot more of their friends...they practically just barged into this place, wrecking everything. They dragged Ichigo out and started beating him, hitting him with bats, kicking him, punching him, everything…he looked like he was near death!...then they took him away…I was so helpless….I couldn't do anything, they had me tied up and gagged…there were going to take me way too…it was this time that Rukia appeared…she managed to save me but…Ichigo kun…, she did the best that she could…but…there were too many of them...and then…well just look at her!" she sobbed

"Let me have a look at her"

Orihime obediently loosened her embrace.

Rukia had definitely taken a great beating. Blood trickled down her face, her eye and lips were beginning to swell, bruises were starting to form on her arms and legs while small cuts refused to close. Toushiro wasn't sure if she had any broken bones or not, or if she had taken a rather violent beating to the head.

"We'd better take her to Mayuri…fast"

* * *

"O stop your stupid blubbering, she'll be fine" Mayuri snapped at Orihime who still had worry pulling at her lips, as he flitted around the unconcious Rukia

"Really?"

"Yes! She's broken some ribs and her right tibia, a minor concussion but she'll live…now get out of my lab!...Shoo shoo!" the mad man ushered as he pushed Orihime and Toushiro out of his cherished lab

"I'm sure you have other people bother!"

_Oh shit__…Momo_

An image of brown haired girl flashed briefly in Toushiro's mind

"Can you go home on your own Orihime?"

"Yeah, Thanks for all your help Hitsugaya" Orihime bowed politely

He nodded in response and jogged off

* * *

"Momo!" he called louder then intended as he walked into the hut. He heard canvas rustling then a gasp.

"You alright" he asked before lighting a nearby candle

"You scared me Shiro chan!"

"Toushiro!" he corrected as he stumbled his way over

He smirked as he looked down at the confused girl

"What are you smiling at?" Momo followed his eye line to her before flushing a bright red "It's not what it looks like! I just spilt the glass of water!"

"Yeah yeah….bed-wetter" Toushiro smirked, referring to the wet patch on her bed

"No! aw come on Shiro chan!"

"Bed-wetter!"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**shits gonna down...**

**no seriously, stuff is going to happen from this point!**

**I hope...well my plan seems pretty epic...but if this was a perfect world I would be riding on unicorns XD**

**...**

**anyway plese review **

**coz I know you guys WUV ME SO MUCH**

**so yeah review or I will EAT YOU UP...that is just weird...**

**until next time ^.^**


End file.
